The development of new analytical instruments and methods to perform simple and rapid real-time chemical analysis in the field is becoming increasingly important, especially in resource-limited settings. A potentiostat is an electronic hardware found in many laboratories widely used to identify, quantify, and characterize electroactive species using electrochemistry as a foundation. This instrument is ideal as a general chemical sensor because it is capable of performing diverse electroanalytical experiments when combined with one or more different electrodes. The one or more electrodes may provide selectivity and sensitivity, thus creating boundless electrochemical applications. The current technology for portable potentiostats is focused on standalone or miniaturized devices which rely on computers for functionality. These devices are applicable in many different fields ranging from forensic/security to environmental analysis.
While electrochemical sensors are growing in magnitude and scope, there is a need in the industry for greater portability, a more refined user interface, and more advanced real-time data analysis incorporated into one system. Some portable devices available now are designed to be standalone; these lack a refined user interface combined with a sophisticated, yet timely, data analysis. Standalone devices are also more difficult to upgrade, which is important for incorporating new testing procedures and data analytics as the science progresses. Devices that require computer tethering for computation do not provide true portability as the user still needs to bring a computer to the testing location. Additionally, most computer interface systems are not intuitive and require some software training prior to use. Devices tethered to computers have the added benefit of software upgradability, but as mentioned previously, the portability factor decreases. With the shortcomings currently present in the field, this invention seeks to provide better portability, an intuitive user-interface, quick and efficient software upgrades, and real-time data processing all in a single system.